Since We Were Two
by court110
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old..but what happens when someone tries to stop them from getting married
1. Who do we choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their friendship before it can become more…

Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read….we are going to pretend that Ron and Ginny are twins to make this story work

Chapter 1: Who do we choose?

James and Lily Potter were in the living room relaxing after a long day of trying to keep up with their hyper active one year old son. They were currently in a deep discussion about which family they should approach about making a betrothed contract with as it was a pureblood custom for two pureblood families to betroth their children, but the children were allowed to void the contract before leaving Hogwarts if either of the children found someone else. While Lily thought this custom was outdated she was going along with it for James's sake.

"What about the Weasley family and their daughter Ginny" Lily suggested.

James thought about it and agreed with this wife that the Weasley's daughter was a good choice but was personally leaning towards the Malfoy's and their son Draco.

"I was actually thinking about the Malfoy's and their son Draco. You know that having kids won't be a problem as wizards can also get pregnant." James replied.

Silence followed while they both thought of a solution on what to do when an idea popped into Lily's head.

"How about since were throwing Harry a birthday party tomorrow that we see how he interacts with both Ginny and Draco, then whoever he prefers more, that's who we will choose!"

James smiled at his wife and replied, "Lilly I think that's a great idea and this way Harry can have some say into whom he will marry."

With everything settled, they decided to head to bed and get some sleep before having a bunch of rambunctious two year olds running around their home.

AN: I am new to fanfiction as a writer so please review and let me know what you think…..and if I should continue with this story or not…but please no flaming but I will take healthy criticism….and if you all decided this story is not worth reading then I will write the epilogue to finish it because I am not going to be on of those authors who dose not finish their stories. Also I am looking for a beta reader as I am not good with grammar or spelling so let me know if you're interested .


	2. Harry Picks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their friendship before it can become more…

Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read….we are going to pretend that Ron and Ginny are twins to make this story work

AN: Thank you all for the reviews especially with me being new to writing…cant wait to read what you all think of this chapter….and I am still looking for a beta reader for anyone who is interested…also the chapters will get longer as the story goes on

Chapter 2: Harry Picks….

The next day saw the Potters and their friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black running around the house trying to get everything ready for the party before the guest arrived. Lily was checking things off her list, making sure everything was getting done while the guys were decorating the living room as quietly as they could as to not wake up Harry from his nap. Suddenly Remus remembered that James and Lily were going to have to make a decision soon on whom to betroth Harry to and decided to ask James if they had made a decision yet.

"So James, have you decided on who you are going to betroth Harry to?"

Sirius stopped what he was doing to see what his best friend would say.

"Yes Lily and I have narrowed it down to the Weasley's daughter, Ginny and the Malfoy's son, Draco. But before we make the final decision we are going to see how Harry interacts with the both of them and whoever he likes better then that's who we will go with." James replied.

"Makes sense, that gives you a chance to see who Harry has a better connection with." Sirius finally broke the silence that had fallen over them.

After another minute of silence, the guys decided to finish decorating the house as the guests were due to arrive in thirty minutes.  
><strong><br>One hour later**

The party was in full swing and all the parents and children were having fun. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had decided to keep an eye on Harry whenever he played with Draco or Ginny but they couldn't tell who Harry preferred as he seems to be happy playing with both of them. The only exception was whenever Ginny tried to hug Harry he would gently push her away. The party was winding down and all the guests were leaving and it didn't seem that they were going to get a clear answer as to who Harry would prefer. Then right as the Malfoy's were about to leave, Harry and Draco started screaming for each other. It took the parents five minutes to calm the children down and to reassure them that they would see each other again, but one thought was going the both the Potters' and their friends' minds "_It seems Harry has finally decided._"


	3. Approaching the Malfoy's

Chapter 3: Approaching the Malfoy's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their friendship before it can become more…

Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read….we are going to pretend that Ron and Ginny are twins to make this story work

An: Thank you for those who already reviewed and commented on the last two chapters and put my on their story and author alert…continue to review and comment even if it's healthy criticism the faster I update the story

_A Few Months Later_

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were having their mid-day tea in the pallor while their son Draco was upstairs in his playroom playing with his toys when the door bell rang. Minutes later one of their house elf's popped into the room bowing as he said

"Master and Mistress the Lord and Lady Potter are here to see you"

"Very well Dobby please show them in and bring them in here to the pallor" Lucius said.

The elf nodded and popped away and Lucius looked at his wife "Wonder what the Potters want" he asked his wife.

Narcissa shook her head "I don't know dear but will soon find out"

Two minutes later Lily and James and their now two year old son Harry walked into the pallor. Harry was the spitting image of his father all the way down to his messy jet black hair but had his mothers' eyes which were looking around the room as if he was trying to find someone when they heard feet running down the stair case and rushing into the room. The next thing the parents saw was Draco tackling Harry into a hug and both of them clinging to each other while smiling.

"Hey Rye" Draco said as he couldn't pronounce Harry's name right just yet

"Hey Co" Harry replied as he also couldn't pronounce Draco's name

The boys seemed to forget that their parents were in the room and were just chattering away while the parents looked on and smiled until Narcissa finally interrupted them.

"Draco darling why don't you and Harry go up and play in your playroom while your father and I talk with James and Lily"

"Ok Mom"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand dragging him out of the room with both of the boys laughing and chattering away.

After the kids left the room the adults sat down and Dobby popped back into the room with more tea. Politely accepting the tea the only noise you could here coming from the room was the adults sipping at their tea until Lucius broke the silence by asking

"Not that my wife and I mind you coming over as Draco seems to love playing with Harry but is there a reason for you visiting today"

James quickly glanced at his wife and when she nodded her head answered

"Actually we are here to see about making a betroth contract between Harry and your son Draco"

To say that Lucius and Narcissa were surprised would be an understatement but with their pureblood up bringing it didn't show on their face.

A few seconds passed before Lucius finally answered

"I see well I don't see that being a problem but we thought you would approach the Weasley's about a betroth contract with their daughter"

"We did consider the Weasley's but after seeing Harry interact with Draco we see he has a better connection with your son"

Both Lucius and Narcissa nodded at this as they to could see the connection the two boys had with each other and if the Potters had not approach them they would have or chosen the Parkinson's.

"How about we meet up at Gringots tomorrow to draw up the contract"

James nodded and conversations flowed from there until it was time for the Potters leave.

_Next Day_

Both the Potter's and Malfoy's arrived at Gringots walking inside together up to the front desk.

"Yes we would like to see the head goblin of both the Malfoy and Potter family accounts please" James said.

The goblin looked up from his work and when saw who it was nodded and left to get the goblins in question. A few minutes the goblin returned with another two goblins and ushered them into another room off to the side. After two hours of negations on what to put in the contract they were done and all signatures acquired it was now official Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betroth to one another.


	4. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their friendship before it can become more…

Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read….we are going to pretend that Ron and Ginny are twins to make this story work

An: Here is another chapter for all the people who are putting me on their story alert…again I want to thank you and hope I don't disappoint you

Chapter 4: The Trouble Begins

_The Following Morning _

It was a quiet morning at the Burrow and Molly Weasley was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her children as her husband Arthur had already left for work at the Ministry. As she was finishing the last touches on breakfast she heard an owl screeching and looked out the window as an owl was zooming towards the house. She rushed to the window as the owl landed on the window sill. When she saw that it was carrying the Daily Profit she paid the owl and it flew off. Unrolling the profit she let out a silent scream as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Announcing the Betroth of the Potter and Malfoy Heirs _

_Around noon yesterday we here at the Daily Profit was visited by no other then Lord and Lady Malfoy along with Lord and Lady Potter. After providing them with refreshments we finally were able to get down as to why such Noble households were visiting us here. With a smile on their face they stated they were there to announce the betroth of their two sons. Eagerly wanting more information we asked for a interview and was granted the request._

"_So how did the idea of a betroth contract between your two sons come about"_

"_We knew we needed to approach a family soon about making a betroth contract with as it is a pureblood custom to betroth you child a little of the age of two and at Harry's party we notice that he seemed to have some type of connection with the young Malfoy heir so my wife and I decided to approach the Malfoy's about a betroth contracted between are sons" Lord Potter replied._

"_And what made you agree to enter this betroth contract Lord Malfoy"_

"_As like Lord Potter said my wife and I too notice the connection are sons seem to have with each other"_

_For more of the interview with Lord Potter and Malfoy turn to page 3_

By the time she finished reading the whole interview her hands were shaking. Her dreams of getting close to the Potters in hope of getting them to agree to a betroth contract with their son and her daughter, and then using the Potter money to get out of poverty going up in flames. Knowing that her children would not wake up for another ten minutes she slowly made her up the stairs to check on her daughter.

As she enter the room she saw her daughter was still fast asleep and walked over to sit on the corner of the bed. Pushing back a loose piece of hair from her daughters face and gently whispered

"Don't worry my sweet angle mommy will figure out what to do and make sure you get your prince because like mommy always was says a princess like you deserves a prince and that prince for you is Harry Potter".

Getting up she makes her way out of the room and gently shuts the door. As she makes her way down the stairs one thought is going through her head

"Yes my sweet little girl that prince is Harry Potter and he will be yours one way or another".

AN: Please review so I can get some insight into what you all think and feel free to make any suggestions….again no flaming but will accept healthy criticism and good reviews….


	5. Heading to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their friendship before it can become more…

Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read….we are going to pretend that Ron and Ginny are twins to make this story work

An: Here is chapter five sorry it took so long to post was having trouble getting it the way I wanted it to go…

Chapter 5: Heading to Hogwart

_Nine years later_

The years seemed to have past by and Harry started growing up right in front of his parent's eye. He was still the spitting image of his father with his mother's eyes. He along with his best friend Draco and the rest of his friends had received their Hogwarts letters months ago. It was now August 31 his last night of summer before leaving for school and he was busy packing up all of his school things into his trunk when he heard beeping coming from his bedside table. He walked over and opened the drawer were the two way communication mirror his father gave him laid. Picking up the mirror he answered the call knowing it could only be one person

"Hey Co what's up" Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Ry nothing much just got done packing up my stuff for Hogwarts, what about you?" Draco asked smiling back at Harry

"Just finishing packing up my stuff now" he answered.

"Awesome so you have time to talk with me"

"I will always have time to talk with you Draco anything particular on your mind"

"Nothing really just board and decided to see what you were doing"

"I feel special now so you only call or talk to me when your board" Harry teased

"You know it Ry I mean who would want to talk to a messy haired kid with no fashion sense" Draco teased back

Rolling his eyes at his friends jab at his clothes Harry replied

" You do know between you, your mom, and my mom my clothes are nothing but the lasted fashion"

"And thank heaven for that could you just imagine what your wardrobe would look like if we actually let you pick out your own close" Draco said with the patent Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Alright enough about my lack of fashion sense" Harry sighed

They continued to talk until Lily came and told Harry that its was time for bed and that if he hasn't finished packing he needed to due it now so that he wouldn't be rushing around to gather things in the morning. After agreeing to meet up with each other on the Platform the boys said good night and hung up. After finishing up packing and double checking to make sure he had everything Harry finally crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Early the next Harry was shook awake by his mother

"Time to wake up Harry"

Groaning Harry just rolled over pulling his comforter over his head wishing his mother would go away so that he could go back to sleep.

"Alright then I will just have to tell Hogwarts that you changed your mind and you weren't ready to come" His mom said

He just grunted and continued to sleep

"And just think Draco will so disappoint and upset, and after he has time to brood he will become angry and…"

She didn't even get to finish before Harry shot out of bed and started getting ready. Hearing his mom leaving his room laughing Harry just grumbled under his breath. Just thinking about having to possibly deal with an angry Draco sent shivers down Harry's spins as he remembered the last time Draco was angry at him. He had accidentally made fun of Draco's hair when he was having a bad hair day, and the his blond friend had retaliated by gathering mud and rubbing it into his hair and then not speaking to him for a week. It took apologizing and groveling before Draco would even talk to him again. After getting dressed he rushed down stairs to eat breakfast, and an hour later the Potters were standing on Platform 93/4

"Now Harry make sure you do all your homework, to what your teachers tell you, and most importantly stay out of trouble" his mom told him. Behind her he could see his dad rolling is eyes at his mom and smiling at her. Next thing Harry knew something solid collide with his back and arms arming around him in a hug.

"O Harry I missed you"

Turning around to face his "attacker" Harry was greeted with the face of a smiling Ginny Weasley. Awkwardly trying to pry her arms around his waist he gave her an awkward smile

"Hum hi Ginny where's Ron and the others"

"There still loading their trunks onto the train and finding a compartment" Ginny replied

"O um great"

He was finally able to pry her arm from around his waist only for her to take hold of his hand in a death grip and smiling shyly up at him and fluttering her eyes at him. Seeing that no was going to help him as his parents where talking to Molly and Arthur and was just about to give up a voice behind them ask

"Do you have something in your eye Weaselette"

Both Harry and Ginny turned around. Harry just smiled while Ginny scowling and was about to open her mouth to reply when she was interrupted her

"Draco your finally here" and pulled Draco into a hug, and hearing a small huff coming from Ginny beside him choose to ignore her.

"I know you missed me Ry but I cant breath" Draco choked out.

Grinning Harry let his friend go and was about make a sarcastic mark when the trains whistle blew singling that it was about to leave. Giving last minute hugs and saying good by the kids boarded the train.

After finding Ron the three of them enter the compartment. Harry choose to sit across from Ron and Draco made a move to sit beside him when Ginny pushed him out of the way and practically almost sitting in Harry's lab because she was sitting so close while trying to grab a hold of his hand again. Scowling Draco spit out

" You know Weaselette you might want to go wipe some of that make-up off your face, because we don't want the muggle borns to think this is a clown school"

Huffing Ginny just turned to Harry to see if he would defend her and when he made no move to do so got up and stomped away slamming the compartment door as she left. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before run asked Harry if he wanted to play chess. After that the ride to Hogwarts was filled with Harry catching up with his two friends.

An: Please do not forget to review to let me know what you think…


	6. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not, but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their friendship before it can become more… **

**Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read…**

**AN: I just want to thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story so far and who have but me on their alert and favorite story…to clear up some confusion remember that we are pretending that Ron and Ginny are twins and the gang are now eleven years old! Also don't forget to review to let me know how I am doing especially everyone who put me on their favorite story and author alert to let me know I didn't loose you!**

Chapter 6: The Sorting

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny Weasley had never been angrier in her entire life then she was right now. How dare Malfoy embarrass her like that in front of Harry. Growing up her mother always told her that one day she would marry Harry and would become Lady Potter where she would live in a mansion and have more money then she could ever imagine. The only problem was Harry's friendship with Malfoy. She was going to have to find a way to put a wedge between Harry and Malfoy and break up their friendship.

"You will be mine Harry no matter what" Ginny thought. As she was walking down the train she could have sworn she heard people whispering about a clown whenever she walked by their compartment.

_Normal POV_

The boys were passing time by playing exploding snaps and wizard chess. Around half way through the trip the lunch trolley stopped by their compartment where Harry brought all of them some snacks.

"Thanks Harry" Ron said sheepishly.

Harry smiled at his friend as he knew Ron was embarrassed by the fact that his family didn't have much money.

"No problem Ron" Harry said

"Yeah thanks Harry" Draco said as he dug into the snacks.

"No problem, so due you two know how they sort us into our houses. Mom and dad wouldn't tell me" Harry asked

Ron shook his head "No but Fred was going on about wrestling a troll"

"Mother and Father told me that we had to try on some sort of hat" Draco said.

" A hat" Both Ron and Harry asked seeming skeptical of what Draco said.

"How is a hat suppose to know which house we belong in" Harry asked

"I don't know that's just what my parents told me" Draco replied

They then talked about all the different things they had heard about Hogwarts from their parents and what all the different spells they wanted to learn when Harry glanced out the window and notice that it had gotten dark outside.

"We better change into our robs guys I think will be there soon"

Getting up they dug into their trunks and changed into their robs. As they got done changing the train slowed to a stop. They gathered the left over snacks and hoped off the train where they were greeted by a loud voice.

"First years this way, First this way to the boats"

They turned around and saw the tallest man they had ever seen in their entire life holding a lantern and waving for all the first years to follow him. He led them to the lake where small boats where floating in the water.

"No more then four to a boat" the giant like man said as he climbed into his own boat.

As the boys were getting into their boat Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw a girl with brown bushy hair and buck tooth teeth was standing behind him.

"Hi mind if I join you guys most of the other boats are full" she asked smiling at him

"Sure we have room for one more, I'm Harry Potter by the way and these are my friends Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger" she replied.

Harry smiled and held out his hand to help her into the boat, but when Hermione was about to take his hand she was pushed out of the way.

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked.

"O I'm sorry I didn't see you there are you alright" Ginny asked Hermione in a false air of concern in her voice.

"What did you do that for Ginny" Ron asked his sister with an edge of anger to his voice.

"It was an accident Ron I didn't mean to push her I was just getting into the boat" Ginny said.

"This boat is full Weaselette or didn't you notice" Draco said with a sneer on his face, which he always seemed to have whenever Ginny was around.

"I only see three people in this boat Malfoy" Ginny snapped at him.

"Find another boat Ginny, Hermione already asked if she could join us" Harry said

Glaring at Hermione Ginny turned around and stomped off to find another boat. Helping Hermione off the ground and into the boat the group settled into to wait for the boat to start moving. As they journeyed across the lake the boys filled Hermione in on what to expect at Hogwarts as they found out she was a muggle born. Once they we half way across a beautiful white and silver castle came into view.

"Wow" Harry said

The others just nodded as they seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Making it to the other side of the lake they climbed out of the boat. They were then lead up the stairs where the giant like man knocked on the door. The door opened to show a stern looking women with a tight then lip smile and hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Here are the first years Professor McGonagall"

"Thank you Hagrid" Professor McGonagall said. Turning around she waved for the them to follow her. She led them into the main entrance hall and up a stair case. Reaching the top of the stairs she turned around the face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts in a few minutes you will be sorted into your house. While here your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you point's will any rule breaking you will lose points."

With that she turned a round and left. After she left everyone began talking in excited whispers. As he listen to the conversations going on around him a scary thought struck Harry.

"Hey Draco"

"Yeah Harry" Draco said

" If were in different houses will still be friends right"

" Of course we will nothing as stupid as being in different house will come between us were best friends no matter what" Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze

"But what if you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor those houses don't exactly get along"

"Who cares what they say were best friends and always will be ok" Draco said firmly and squeezing Harry's hand again before letting it go.

Hearing a throat the boys turned around to see that McGonagall had returned.

"Were ready for you know" and lead them through the double doors where the rest of the student body was sitting.

Walking through the double doors Harry and the others were greeted with load conversation. Looking around Harry saw that there were four separate tables spaced out across the room with a table in the front of the room looking down on the others. He also notice that the ceiling reflected the night sky. Brining his attention back to the front of the hall he saw a stool with a hat on it. Nudging Draco he whispered

"Looks like you were right about the hat"

Draco just rolled his eyes as if to say "of course I was".

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words"

An old looking wizard with a long white beard and half moon spectacles stood up.

" I would just like to say welcome to Hogwarts. First years please note that the dark forest is out of bonds to all students. Also would like me to remind you that using magic is forbidden in the corridors." With that said he sat back down.

All the students turned back to McGonagall who now had a scroll in her hand.

"When I call your name please step forward and I will put the sorting hat on your had and you will be sorted into your houses, Hannah Abott"

Hermione ended up in Gryffindor while Draco ended up in Slytherin when McGonagall finally got to the P's

"Harry Potter"

Harry nervously made is way up to the front and sat on the stool where she sat the hat on his head. After waiting a few minutes he finally heard the hat shout

"Gryffindor"

Lifting the hat off his head Harry gave a weak smile to McGonagall and joined the other Gryffindor's. He looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco sat and gave him a small wave and smiled which Draco returned. Even though Draco said that being in different houses wouldn't affect their friendship Harry couldn't help but think Draco was wrong.

**AN: Don't forget to review so I know how I am doing especially everyone who has me on their favorite author and story alert to let me know they are still with me…**


	7. School Year Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters  
>all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios.<p>

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they  
>were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not,<br>but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their  
>friendship before it can become more…<p>

Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't

read…

AN: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts I have gotten for  
>this story so far and I want to say I am sorry to all the readers that I lost<br>so early in this story to…please don't forget to review as I won't upload the  
>next chapter until I get reviews…also thank you to Cissa The Bookworm for<br>editing my story!

Chapter 7: The School Year Begins

When all the first years were sorted with Ron and Ginny joining Harry and  
>Hermione in Gryffindor, the hall became filled with the chatter of students<br>both new and old. However, Harry sat silently at the Gryffindor table picking  
>at his food. Hermione who was sitting beside Harry noticed his somber mood and<br>gently nudged his side.

"Everything okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry mumbled, but he kept glancing over at the Slytherin table  
>were Draco was laughing with the other first year Slytherins. Hermione<br>catching Harry's glances followed his line of sight towards the Slytherin's  
>table and more precisely Draco and smiled gently guessing what was going<br>through his head.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you and Draco will still be best friends even if  
>you are in different houses."<p>

Harry turned sideways to look at Hermione and giving her a small smile "You really think so?" he asked.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to respond when Ginny, who was sitting  
>across from them answered, "Of course you're not going to be friends anymore. I mean if he was in<br>Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff then it might be different but he is in Slytherin and  
>everyone knows that Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other."<p>

Harry's smiled seemed to fade at Ginny's answer while Hermione and Ron just  
>glared at his sister. Ron loved his family don't get him wrong but sometimes<br>Ron couldn't believe he had a sister a twin sister like Ginny.

"Hermione's right mate, you and Draco have been best friends since you were two,  
>I'm sure that Draco won't let something stupid as being in different houses<br>affect your friendship." Ron tried to reassure him while still glaring at his

sister.

After trying to cheer Harry up some more and get him to eat, they mostly ate in  
>silence except whenever Ginny was trying to get Harry's attention. What seemed<br>like a life time the feast finally ended and the group joined the rest of the  
>Gryffindor first years gathered around Ron's older brother Percy who was the<br>Gryffindor prefect. As they were leaving the Great Hall they ran into the

Slytherin's.

"Watch were you're going Weasley." the Slytherin prefect Marcus Flint sneered.

"You watch it Flint." Percy sneered right back.

Marcus just laughed and led the first years Slytherins out of the hall, but  
>before they vanished Draco turned around and smiled at Harry giving him a<br>small wave. After the Slytherins exited the hall, Percy continued to lead them  
>to the Gryffindor tower, but all the way there Harry had a smile on his face<br>knowing that he didn't need to worry about his and Draco's friendship.

The next morning Harry was up bright and early so that he could see Draco and  
>talk with him. He got dressed then brushed his teeth and as he was leaving woke<br>Ron and his other roommates Neville, Dean, and Seamus telling them that they  
>need to get up and that he would see them down at the Great Hall for<br>breakfast. As soon as he entered the Great Hall he began to search for Draco  
>at the Slytherin table. Spotting him sitting and the end of the table<br>surrounded by the other first year Slytherins with a pug nosed girl he  
>recognized as Pansy Parkinson walked over. When he stood behind Draco he<br>cleared his throat to get his attention.

Hearing someone clearing their throat behind him, Draco turned around and when  
>he saw that it was Harry smiled and was about to say hello when Pansy<br>interrupted him.

"What do you want Potter this is the Slytherin table." she sneered at him.

Harry just rolled his eyes Pansy. He didn't care that she was being rude to  
>him as she has always hated him because of his friendship with Draco.<p>

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to talk with Draco." Harry

replied.

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked as he too rolled his eyes at the way Pansy was

acting.

"Nothing really just thought I would see how you were doing before class since  
>we didn't get to talk after the fest last night."<p>

"And what makes you think he wants to talk to you Potter you're a Gryffindor  
>now we don't associate with your lot." Pansy spoke again.<p>

"That's enough Pansy!" Draco snapped

Pansy was about to snap back but in the end just closed her mouth, crossing  
>her arms and glaring at Harry. Harry just silently laughed at her and was about<br>to say something to Draco when he saw Professor Snape leaving the teachers  
>table and head towards the Slytherin table and start passing out their time<br>tables decided it was time to leave.

"I'll see you later in classes Draco." he said and turned to walk to the  
>Gryffindor table.<p>

"See you later Harry!" Draco yelled after him.

Reaching the Gryffindor table he sat down to start eating when Ron, Hermione,  
>Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny enter the Great Hall. Seeing Harry sitting<br>alone they joined him with Ginny elbowing Hermione out of the way before she  
>could sit beside Harry. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ginny and sat down by<br>Ron and started piling food onto her plate. McGonagall soon arrived with their  
>time tables and everyone eagerly started looking at what classes they would<br>have today.

"Oh look Harry we have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms with  
>Slytherin!" Hermione said.<p>

"Oh joy." Ginny said sarcastically

Just then the bell rung to single that class was about to start. Scrambling to  
>gather their things Harry and his friends made their way down to the dungeons<br>for Potions. As they rounded the corner to the class room he saw that the  
>Slytherins were already outside waiting. Walking to stand beside Draco he<br>gently nudged him and smiled. Draco nudged him back and smiled while rolling  
>his eyes. That's what Harry loved about being around Draco it was so easy for<br>him to hold a conversation with him without having to speak.

Hearing the classroom door open everyone turned towards the door where  
>Professor Snape stood in the door way.<p>

"Well come on I don't have all day!" He said and waved them all into the

classroom.

Rushing in the room everyone was scrambling to find seats. Draco and Harry  
>were about to sit at a table in the back corner of the room when Pansy grabbed<br>Draco's arm and dragged him across the room to another table and Ginny took a  
>seat beside Harry. Grumbling, Harry dug into his book bag for his potion<br>potions book and waited for Professor Snape to start class.

An hour later with Snape lecturing on about all the different potions they  
>were going to be brewing this year the bell rung singling the end of class.<br>Gathering their things everyone rushed out of the room rushing to get to their  
>next class. As he was about to leave the room Harry felt a tap on his<br>shoulder. Turning around he saw Draco standing there with a small smirk on his

face.

"Forgetting something Potter?" Draco drawled.

Smirking back at Draco Harry replied, "How can anyone forget about you Dray?"

Draco just smirked even bigger and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of  
>the classroom and to their next class. Harry just let himself be pulled along<br>smiling the whole time knowing that his and Draco's friendship would be alright.

**AN: Remember to review to let me know what you honestly think about my story and whether or not I should continue or just cut the story short and do the epilogue.**


	8. Year 1

Two Months Later  
>As the school year continued on, Draco stayed true to his word and his friendship with Harry was still strong. They even developed a routine were every morning Draco would wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front of the entrance to the Great Hall were they would either eat at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table before heading to class. Whatever classes they had together they would sit with each other and when classes were over, Draco and the gang would split up to unwind in their respective common rooms. They would then meet back up at the entrance to the Great Hall for dinner to eat together. After dinner, Hermione would drag the boys off to the library to start on their homework that had been assigned that day. However, Quidditch season was starting and all it seemed the boys could talk about was the upcoming tryouts that each team was having and how it was unfair that first years were not even allowed to bring their own brooms.<br>"It just not fair that we're not allowed to bring our own brooms just because we're first years! We can't even try out for our house teams!" Draco said as they all were on their way to the library to do their homework.  
>Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I know, our parents have been letting us fly since we were seven."<br>Before Ron could comment, Hermione jumped in, "And what about us Muggle-borns who don't know how to fly?"  
>Ron just shrugged, "What about it?"<br>"Well it is unfair to us that the pureblood first years would get to try out for the house teams and not us!" Hermione exclaimed.  
>"It's not our fault that some of us were born with better blood and class then others, Granger." A voice snarkily said behind them.<br>They all turned around to find Ginny standing behind them staring straight at Harry with a small grin on her face. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ginny and commented, "Just because your pureblood doesn't make you better then everyone Ginny."  
>Ginny just continued smiling, never taking her eyes off Harry. "Of course it does Granger, we purebloods are more powerful and talented than you Muggle-borns and if all Muggle-borns look like you… then we can add beautiful to the list of reasons why purebloods are better."<br>Ron, embarrassed by the way his sister was acting, cut in, "You know that's not true Ginny, Mom and Dad have always taught us that Muggle-borns are just as equally strong and talented as any pureblood."  
>"And besides, the way Granger kicks your butt in classes proves that Muggle-borns can be just as smart as us purebloods, Weaselette." Draco said with a sneer on his face that seemed to always be there whenever Ginny was around.<br>Ginny finally took her eyes off Harry, who was starting to get creped out by Ginny's staring, and turned towards Draco. "Then what does that say about you Malfoy? How would your daddy feel when he finds out that a Muggle-born is beating you in every single class?" She taunted, knowing that Malfoy's pride themselves on being the best. She hoped that Draco would lash out at her, and then maybe seeing Draco true colors, Harry won't want to be friends with him anymore.  
>"My father would be proud that I am doing my best and besides I am second behind Hermione in classes which is better than you can saying not even being in the top twenty percent in the class." Draco said.<br>Finally having enough, Harry stepped in, "Alright that's enough! We came here to study and do our homework, so let's just go!" he said. When Ron, Hermione, and Draco each nodded their head, the group turned around to leave, but before he could take a step, Harry felt Ginny grab his wrist and turn him back around the face her.  
>"But Harry! I thought that we could do our homework together! I really need help on the DADA essay that Professor Quirrell assigned us." Ginny said, batting her eyelashes at him in what she thought was a seductive manner, but it just made Harry want to hurl. Prying his wrist away from her hand he replied,<br>"Sorry Ginny, maybe some other time." He then turned back around, leaving an irritated Ginny in his wake. Harry and his friends found a table to sit at while they did their homework. As Harry was getting his homework out of his bag, he told Ron, "Your sister is starting to creep me out with all the staring and touching."  
>Ron just shook his head, "I honestly don't know what her deal is. For some reason, ever since she had a talk with Mom about something this past summer she's changed."<br>The group worked mostly in silence, only breaking it to help each other out whenever they needed to.  
>Ginny's POV<br>Ginny stormed out of the library after Harry left and decided to take a walk around the lake to clear her head and think. As she continued to walk and think of ways to get Harry away from Draco and end their friendship, she kept replaying the conversation she had with her mom over the summer.  
>Ginny and her mom were cleaning up the kitchen after lunch one afternoon while her brothers were outside playing Quidditch when her mom told her that they needed to talk. After finishing the dishes she and her mom sat down at the table.<br>"Now Ginny, you know this year you will be attending Hogwarts along with your brothers." Her mother said. Nodding her head her mother continued, "Harry will also be going to Hogwarts along with that Malfoy kid, this will be the perfect time for you to get to know Harry better and make sure that he ends his friendship with Malfoy."  
>"But how do I do that mother?" she asked.<br>"Make sure you spend as much time with Harry as possible, if he is spending too much time with you he won't have time for the Malfoy kid."  
>"Okay."<br>"Good. Now why don't we go upstairs and see what we can do about some of your clothes to help you win Harry over with."  
>The problem, Ginny thought, was that Harry did not seem to want to spend any time with her. How was she supposed to get to know her future husband if he won't even spend time with her? Malfoy was not helping the matter. She can see now why her mother told her she needed to get Harry away from Malfoy, he was a bad influence on Harry and she needed to get him away from him as fast as possible, but the question again is how. Knowing she wouldn't come up with the answer right then, she headed back inside but with a determination to get Harry away from Malfoy no matter what it took.<br>AN: Let me know if I should stop here and just skip to the epilogue or continue  
>and what your thoughts were on this chapter…more reviews the faster the next<br>chapter comes…this time I promise….


	9. Ginny's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters  
>all rights are reserved to JK Rowling and WB studios. <strong>

**Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were betrothed to each other since they  
>were two years old with the option of weather to honor the contract or not,<br>but what happens when they go to Hogwarts and someone tries and break up their  
>friendship before it can become more… <strong>

**Warring: slash, Mpreg and selected Weasley bashing don't like it please don't read…**

**AN: So sorry this chapter took so long to post. I know I promised update quicker since its summer but things just got away from me. I hope I didn't loose any readers and that you all enjoy this chapter. I know I said that as the story continues that the chapters would get longer. Some chapters might be longer then others or they will be short chapters depends on where my writing takes me…Last thank you again to cissathebookworm for editing my stories and a few previous chapters..this chapter is unedited once it has been edited I will take this chapter down and post the edited one like I have been doing :) thought I would go ahead and post this since you all have been waiting so long **

Chapter 9: Ginny's Revenge

After the run in with Ginny in the library Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco did their best to avoid her when ever they could, and when they had classes together they would try and ignore her. This didn't seem to faze Ginny though who was still trying to get Harry to spend some time with her and the more persistent she got the more annoyed Harry became. He was trying really hard not to snap at Ginny out of respect for his friendship with Ron and his mother and father always taught him to respect women no matter what, but Ginny was starting to get on his nerves. They were all relaxing by the lake before it started getting to cold. Draco and him where laying in the grass by the edge of the water letting the cool breeze coming off the lake to wash over them, while Hermione and Ron were sitting up a little ways on the hill where Hermione was trying to help Ron practice the new spell they had learned in Charms earlier as Ron was having trouble with the spell. Both boys had their eyes just enjoying relaxing and there for didn't notice Ginny walking towards them. When she finally reached them she laid close to Harry that she was almost laying right on top of him. Harry feeling someone lay next to him opened his eyes and saw that it was Ginny and mentally groaned. Every time she try and scoot closer to Harry he would scoot away from her causing her to frown each time Eventually Harry had scooted far away from Ginny that he ended up almost laying on top of Draco. When Draco felt a body right next to his he opened his eyes and saw that it was Harry. Not noticing Ginny yet Draco smirked

"I know I'm irresistible Harry but can you give me a little space"

Harry sat up and punched Draco on the arm

"Shut up I'm trying to get away from Ginny" he whispered so that Ginny wouldn't hear him and hurt her feelings not matter how much she was annoying him.

Looking over Harry's shoulder Draco finally noticed Ginny was there and an atomic sneer appeared on his face.

"What do you want Ginny" he asked

Returning the sneer Ginny replied

"For you to go drown in the lake"

Draco just rolled his eyes

"Really Ginny I am not in the mood to deal with you. Just tell us what you want and leave we were actually enjoying ourselves before you showed up"

"Then why don't you leave and Harry and me can just lay here together" Ginny replied

"Because one I was here first and second Harry doesn't like you" was Draco's reply

Having enough of Draco's attitude Ginny whipped out her wand and was about to jinx's him when Draco drew his own wand and sent his own jinx's towards her making her wand go flying and sending her backwards into the lake.

Draco caught Ginny's wand and start walking towards her where she sat splutter and wiping water out of her eyes. Stopping in front of Ginny he stared down at her with that sneer still on his face.

"Loose something Guinevere" Draco tossed Ginny's wand at her feet.

Embarrassed Ginny snatched her wand up and stomped away heading back up towards the castle.

It had been a few weeks since the incident by the lake and Ginny was staying away Harry and his friends. They were ecstatic that Ginny wasn't bothering them anymore and was starting to think that Ginny got the hint that they didn't want to hang out without her, but little did they know that Ginny had something up her sleeve to get her revenge on Draco for embarrassing her again in front Harry and her plan was going into action later that day.

The gang's day started out like every other day. They meet for breakfast and had classes but what was different about today was that today was the first flying lessons for first years and Slytherin and Gryffindor had the lesson together. Classes that day to the boys seemed to drag on while Hermione seemed fine with how slow the day was going as she was not looking forwarded to the flying lesson that day. Finally after what seemed like ages the group was heading towards the Quidditch pitch unaware that this flying lesson was one that they would never forget.

As they reached the pitch the students saw about a dozen brooms on each side of the pitch. The brooms in the boy's opinion had seen better days.

"We're learning to fly on these things" Draco asked with disgusted

"Come on Draco there not that bad" Harry said in a voice that clearly said he didn't even believe what he was saying.

Finally Madam Hooch arrived and told the students to step up to a broom and stick their right hand over the broom and say up. As the boys had been flying practically their whole lives their brooms jumped right up into their hands while Hermione's just rolled over on the ground. The boys smiled encouraging at her while Ginny who had gotten her broom to jump up into her hand the first time just like the boys just laughed

"See told you that Muddbloods couldn't fly" she said while continuing to laugh.

Ignoring Ginny Hermione tried again and this time the broom jumped up into her hands. Grinning Hermione turned around and smiled at the guys who smiled back at her. Once all the rest of the kids had gotten their brooms to jump up into their hand Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms and on her whistle to gently kick off from the ground hard. Also that as long as she could still see them and that they didn't try to do any dangerous stunts then they were allowed to fly as high as they wanted. Eagerly the boys mounted their brooms not noticing the little smirk Ginny had on her face. Madam Hooch once making sure all the students where on their brooms right and they wouldn't fall off she blew her whistle.

The boys decided to fly as high as they dared which was about 10 feet in the air while Hermione decided to fly close to the ground as her nervousness about flying was coming back now that she was actually on a broom and in the air. After a while of just flying around in circles the boys got board and decided to have a race.

"Alright so one end of the quidditch and back agreed" Harry said

Ron and Draco nodded and they headed towards the goal post and one end of the pitch.

"Alright on the count of three" Harry said

"One…Two…Three…Go" and they were off. They were so caught up in the race that they didn't notice Ginny racing towards Draco.

_Draco's POV_

Knowing I was winning the races I turned around to see where Ron and Harry where. Seeing them catching up I turn back around just in time to see someone streaking straight across my patch. Trying not to crash into whomever it was I turned my broom sharply and try to spin out of the way catching a glimpse of long red hair. Next thing I know I feel myself falling off my broom. Closing my eyes I braced myself for hitting the ground. Just before I knew I was about to hit the ground I felt someone grabbing my arm trying to slow down my fall. Looking up I see that Harry had a hold of my arm. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I finally relaxed, and once I was low enough for my feet to touch the ground Harry let go.

_Narrators POV _

Madam Hooch made her way through the students who had gathered around after seeing Draco start falling off his broom. Finally reaching the boys she checked to make sure Draco was ok and asked what happened. Everyone started talking at once but quieted down once Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Now Draco please tell me what happened" she said

"Well Harry, Ron, and me where racing when someone cut right in front of my path. I tried to spin out of the way but I guess I turned to sharp and lost my grip on the broom" Draco replied.

After getting the same story from a few other students who say what happened Madam Hooch asked.

'Do you know who it was Draco"

"No Madam but I thought I saw a glimpse of long red hair" He replied looking straightly at Ginny

"Of course you would say that Malfoy" Ginny snapped after everyone turned around to look at her.

The other students who saw what happened also agreed that it was Ginny they saw cutting across Draco's path.

Madam Hooch told the other students to head back to the castle while she took Ginny to talk to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Walking back up towards the castle Ron continually apologized to Draco about Ginny. Getting tired of hearing Ron apologizing Draco told him

'You don't have to keep apologizing for your sister's actions alright. Besides she should take responsibility for her own actions. "

Ron just nodded his had and the rest of the walk up to the castle was filled with talks about the up coming quidditch season. The year continued on with no more attacks from Ginny who since the flying lesson that day had avoided the group of friends. Finally the last day of school arrived with Gryffindor winning both the Quidditch and House cup which Ron, Harry and Hermione teased Draco about, but his only reply was

"Just wait till next year"

Next day they boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed home for summer break.

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter if you made it this far. Remember review and tell me what you think. Last chapter didn't get many reviews but I did get some alerts and follows and I want to say Thank You for that and hope you enjoy this story so far. So just please review and tell me what you think or I just need to skip to the epilogue. **


End file.
